Our Relationship Goes Beyond Teacher and Student
by Nerves of Insanity
Summary: Kakashi is assigned a 18 year old genin to train along with his team; if he ever passes one. Upon meeting with the girl he finds her interesting and a total pervert but will his views and feeling for her go beyond that of a teacher? KakashixOc
1. The 18 Year Old Genin, Enishi Ooedo

This is a previous story I have on quizilla but as I upload it here it is totally different from the way it is written on quizilla. I will be revising each chapter that I had previously written and put it up here. I want it to make more sense and be a little more mature and better written to match with the new chapters I have written. This story will follow the manga until Sasuke's betrayal after which it goes into my own little arc. Ok well I hope you guys enjoy this and if you had read this before I hope you enjoy this revised version. Yay for revisions!

* * *

**The 18 Year Old Genin; Enishi Ooedo**

The Hokage stared out the large window of his office. His hands held behind his back he looked over his shoulder to a silver haired jounin.

"Her name is Yui Enishi Ooedo she prefers the name Enishi. She's eighteen, she should have been jounin at the age of twelve but she is still a genin. Kakashi I want you to look after her training. It seems no other sensei wants to take her." The Hokage sighed heavily and fully turned to face Kakashi. The silver haired jounin looked at the Hokage in confusion.

"So why me?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel you are the most suitable candidate. A genius must train a genius I should say." the Hokage said with a smile

"So basically what you are saying is once I pass a cell she will join and I will have an extra body to train?" The hokage nodded his head in agreement, Kakashi sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"All right then." Kakashi bowed and left the office; he headed toward the woods to a clearing where the 18 year old genin was always known to be at. Upon reaching the clearing he spotted a young woman with long blue hair past her knees by just a bit: fair seemingly flawless skin at least from the distance he was standing away from her: her golden eyes glinted under the sun. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a tight white muscle shirt showing off her curved waist and full breasts. Kakashi placed a hand over his masked face. "Shit what kind of thoughts are those?" he questioned himself out loud. Taking a seat on the grass he watched her train for a bit. "Ninjutsu's perfect, I have to test out her genjutsu but her taijutsu is flawed she has no grace and she seems off balance." he said observing her every move. She stopped her training for a second and pulled off her shirt. Kakashi turned his gaze towards the ground. "At least she's wearing a sports bra." he glanced at her and quickly stood up. He wiped away the imaginary dirt from the front of his pants. "Right I should just confront her." sighing he walked toward the young girl. "Yo." She turned around to see the silver haired jounin walking toward her smiling.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly. He sighed and shook his head.

'She's going to be tough.' he thought. "I'm here to take you on as my student. That answer your question?" he asked. Looking at her she had folded her arms across under her breasts and pushing them up a bit. He cleared his throat and quickly turned his gaze to her eyes.

"Student? Why now all of a sudden? That old man Hokage should have given me a sensei long ago, WHY WAIT SIX YEARS TO GIVE ME ONE!?" she yelled.

"Don't look at me." he said placing his hands up in defense. "Hokage-sama said to me you have issues with authority and every other candidate for a sensei would not agree to take you on." he leaned back on his left leg and lifted his eyebrow. She sigh and trudged toward the sliver haired jounin.

"Fine, I'll be your student, you be my sensei." she poked his chest. "Do you have a cell yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't passed anyone, I should be getting potential candidates tomorrow." He rubbed his temples, she stared up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have strong Chakra, I would love to steal it." she said whilst licking her lips. Kakashi blushed luckily his mask hid the annoyance from her view.

"Huh?" he questioned dumbly.

"Didn't you know? I'm a Chakra stealer!" she said with pride. He glanced down at her chest for a second before returning his gaze to her eyes. "Ah sensei is pervert. I'm only 18 you know. How old are you sensei?" she asked, a wicked smirk graced her lips. Kakashi cleared his throat and shook his head.

"22. Look you may act this way with others but I'm your sensei. No sexual innuendos or I could get fired." he said while looking away from her.

"Why won't sensei look me in the eyes? Is it because I'm not wearing a shirt?" she asked. He placed a finger to her forehead and pushed her. She fell to the ground; looking up at him in surprise he just smiled down at her. "No fair sensei!" she whined. He leaned down towards her; their faces just inches away from each other. A blush was evident on her face but Kakashi said nothing.

"Your taijutsu needs work." he said with a chuckle.

* * *

She sat on top of a roof with Kakashi while they waited for his genin candidates to arrive. He turned to look at her she was wearing the same exact outfit as the day before only the colors were swapped. She noticed he was staring and a wicked smile played on her lips.

"What's that smile for?" he asked.

"I just didn't know sensei was so attracted to me." she said. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"And you wondered why no one else would take you on as a student." he looked down at her, she was pouting. He decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "So you can absorb Chakra at will?" he asked. She stopped pouting and sat up straight she had an innocent look in her eyes and nodded her head furiously.

"Yup! And if I want I can give it to someone else with a kiss! It has to be someone I care for though, if not the chakra will evaporate within a twenty-four hour period!" she exclaimed.

"I see, so a family member, a lover, or a friend?" he asked himself more than her.

"Yup all of those will work, or a sensei!" she chuckled noticing the look in Kakashi's eye. She turned to look up at the sky. He chuckled and stood up, he turned to face toward the city.

"So is this chakra stealing a kekei-genkai?" she turned to look at him and smiled.

"No, I found the jutsu in some old scroll. A useful jutsu especially for a female ninja. Low on chakra all she has to do is seduce a male enemy ninja and steal their chakra until her's fully recovers." He looked toward her and shook his head.

"Well aren't you up on your seduction style." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Comes in handy I guess I haven't tried it once yet though."

"With your taijutsu I can't see you getting past Chuunin so a high ranking mission where you would need that jutsu wouldn't come up." Kakashi chuckled, she growled and glared at him.

"Hey! What's taking them so long?!" she yelled. Kakashi smiled and pointed to the building opposite them.

"We're suppose to meet them on that rooftop." She stood up and looked at where he was pointing.

"You moron! What the hell are we doing here then?!" she yelled.

"Getting to know each other better?" He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared.

"Getting to know each other better' he says, what a joke, is he really a Jounin?" When she had reached the rooftop everyone was done introducing themselves; a blonde boy looked toward her and pointed.

"Hey, hey! Who's she?" Kakashi looked at her; she was glaring at the boy and pointing at him.

"HEY IT'S NOT POLITE TO POINT!" she yelled. Kakashi sighed, he softly pushed her hand down. "Then don't point yourself." She blushed and glare at her sensei. "Anyway, this is another teammate of yours Enishi Ooedo. So we will be a four man squad, lord Hokage made this decision so introduce yourself ." he turned to look at her.

"Well you already know my name, that's all you need to know. The longer we are together the more you'll get to know me." Kakashi sighed in frustration.

"All right then, tomorrow we'll start our training, make sure not to eat breakfast unless you want to throw up, we'll meet at 5:00 am, dismissed." He left, she lifted an eyebrow and turn to look at the team. 'Wow they're shrimpy, we got a love sick chick: an annoying blonde go figure: and the mysterious brooding dude. Whom is paying no attention to anything but to getting stronger. Hm, pink haired girl is trying to get brooding dude's attention. Heh, this is going to be fun.' She thought as she walked over to them and sat next to the boy with the black hair. "CUTIE!" She hugged him.

"Get off of me!" he yelled.

"Get off of my Sasuke!" the pink haired girl yelled. Enishi just smirked and kept her death grip on the poor boy.

* * *

**I know I changed Kakashi's age by a lot but it's fanfiction manipulations galore! Yes with a computer and fingers maybe toes revise things to your liking! Muhahaha! Well looking this over it is much better than my previous version of it MUCH better**. **Hopefully I didn't leave anything from the previous version. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this. Oh by the way . . .**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, although Miss Enishi Ooedo belongs to me I came up with her within my twisted little mind and most likely a few more little people to come along yay!_  
**


	2. Cousin Maito Gai

Well here's chapter 2 revised as much as possible; I'm glad someone favorite this and add to their story alerts c: well enjoy.

* * *

**Cousin Maito Gai.**

Enishi glanced at the pink haired girl she was angry; her fists were clenched and her face was red. "Aww am I making you jealous? Er Pinky?" she asked, remembering that she had never learned their names only the angry pre-teen she was hugging to death.  
"Get off of me! Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled. She let go and glared at Sasuke.

"Well with that kind of attitude you'll never find love and your clan will still only be you." she said. The blonde boy walked over to her and looked up.

"I'm Naruto." he said. She smiled, leaning down she pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Cute!" she yelled, rubbing her cheek against his. Naruto pointed at the pink haired girl. "She's Sakura." Enishi nodded her head and pointed at Sauske.

"Yeah and that's Sasuke." She said letting Naruto go. Standing up and left as well returning to her usual training spot; she took in a deep breath and was ready to practice her ninjutsu.

"I knew you would be here." Kakashi said sneaking up on her.

"KYAA! Asshole! Don't sneak up on me!" she glared at him; he was just smiling. "This team of yours is annoying. Especially that pink one." she pouted.

"They're not my cell yet. They have yet to pass my test. Well you know how it goes to becoming a genin. Though you are one already you must participate in the training we do tomorrow. If not I'll tell Hokage things weren't working out, and you'll stay a genin until they can find you a new sensei." he teased. Her mouth agape; quickly regaining her composure she glared at him.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"Does this face look unsure to you?" he asked, pointing at his face. She folded her arms across her chest and kept pouting.

"How can I tell you're wearing a mask?" she asked lifting an eyebrow, he just chuckled.

"Well then, I am being serious, if you do not participate you will stay genin." He turned on his heels and walked away. She stood there dumbfounded; she had been a genin since she could remember and she would be a genin forever if she didn't participate in this qualifying training with the other three.

"If I blow this chance there's no way in hell I'll go past genin! Not even my own cousin Gai will train me!" she yelled out in frustration. Deciding to put off her training she headed back to her home she shared with her flamboyant cousin. She slowly trudged through the forest; a small bird landed on her shoulder. She smiled and reached over to scratch the back of its neck. As she made her way home she did not notice she was being watched. Kakashi watched as she made her way home; he smirked and shook his head.

"With the way she was acting yesterday it's obvious she's not innocent. Yet her aura radiates innocence to the point where animals trust her. What a weirdo." he chuckled and left.

Enishi sighed heavily and walked out into the streets of Konoha. Slowly making her way home not very keen on seeing her cousin. She looked up at the large townhouse and sighed making her way towards one of the buildings. She reached her door and slowly opened it.

"I'M HOME!" she yelled. Gai walked out of the kitchen; she throw herself onto the sofa. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Ok welcome back, but tell me who's your sensei?" he asked her. She never told him and she didn't plan on telling him.

"Er . . . It's not a big deal Gai." she said nervously.

"Of course it's a big deal, I mean who would be stupid enough to take you as a student?" he teased knowing it would make her angry and she would blurt it out.

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI IS NOT STUPID!" she slapped her hands over her mouth. Gai received his answer and was in shock: mouth agape. She laughed nervously and stared at her cousin. He was in total shock. She shrugged her shoulders and went to her room. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes to see what to wear tomorrow. She sighed when she noticed it was all the same thing, a pair of baggy black or white pants: a white or black muscle shirt and for the cold a black and orange jacket. She looked further into the closet and noticed two different outfits. They were an Aoi Dai that belong to her deceased mother and a green jumpsuit. She growled and pulled out the jumpsuit from the closet.

"Idiot cousin!" she yelled. Gai walked into her room and noticed her holding onto a familiar jumpsuit.

"Ah I see you finally decided to get into style." he said. She growled and threw the jumpsuit at him.

"That this is ugly! I wouldn't be caught wearing that shit!" she yelled. He placed the suit on her bed and sat down.

"So my rival is your sensei huh?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"You wouldn't take me as a student so old man Hokage chose a better replacement teacher." she grinned wickedly.

"Ha! There is no way Kakashi is better than me!" he yelled out proudly. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"Better looking than you too." she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she said innocently. "Hey I'm going out." she stood up from her bed. She walked over to her bedroom window preparing herself to jump out.

"All right be back before dinner." he said as she jumped out her window. She walked around Konoha bored out of her mind. Paying no attention to the people around her she didn't hear a young girl yelling out her name and running up behind her. She noticed Kakashi walking toward her reading a book; she called out his name.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled. He looked up from his book and waved at her. He placed his book away and started toward her. "Kyaa!" she yelled as a pair of hands squeezed her breasts. Kakashi's eye widened and he blushed. Enishi growled and pulled the hands on off of her chest. She pulled the persons arm and made the person face her. She sighed heavily realizing it was a girl she had met a few months ago. "Kaya! I told you not to do that!" she yelled. The girl tapped her index fingers together blushing and looking down at the ground.

"But Enishi-sama is more manly then the guys I know." the girl said.

"Yeah real nice Kaya call me a dude! I like men so please stop touching me." she said with a sigh.

"But if Enishi likes men why do you act like a boy?" Kaya asked. Enishi blushed and pushed the girl away from her.

"I don't act like a boy." Enishi said and walked over to Kakashi leaving the girl behind to pout. Enishi stood in front of Kakashi and using her arms pressed her breast together. "I saw that look sensei. Don't tell me you like that kind of stuff." she giggled. Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on top of her head. He ruffled her hair and pushed her forward.

"Yeah think what you like. Why don't you go home and eat because it will be your last meal until the end of tomorrow." he said. She pouted and fixed her hair.

"You don't need to tell me that. I was just taking a walk because I'm soooo bored." she whined. Kakashi chuckled and placed a hand on her lower back pushing her forward. She blushed and looked down at the ground bringing a hand up to her face. 'Hi-His hand is warm.' she thought.

"Come on I'll walk you home." he said with a smiled. He started walking away from her when he noticed she wasn't moving he turned around. "Hellooooo? Come on I'm offering to take you home." he smiled, she caught up to him and led him toward her home.

"Soooo? Can I get out of the qualifier tomorrow? I'll let sensei give me a kiss." she said, glancing up at him to notice he wasn't looking at her. She pouted and nudged him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he asked glaring at her.

"Sensei wasn't paying attention to me." she said with a pout. He placed a hand on top of her head and pushed her hair forward. 'S-so warm' she thought.

"I heard you and no I don't want a kiss from you nor will you get out of the qualifier." he said. She pointed towards the townhouses they walked towards the buildings.

"Thanks sensei." she bowed and ran to her home; opening the door she ran in and threw herself on the couch. "Soooo cute!" she squealed. Sitting up on the couch her stomach growled. Standing up she walked into the kitchen and raided the cabinets.

"I made salmon you know." Gai said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeck! You know I hate fish." she said. Grabbing a bowl and cereal and walking over to the table. "Can you hand me the milk?" she asked her cousin. He sighed heavily and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He handed it to her and sat down across from her.

"You know you should eat more healthy foods." he said.

"I eat my vegetables." she grinned. He rolled his eyes and stood up leaving the kitchen. She took a spoonful of cereal and grinned. "Stupid cousin worries too much." She sighed and stirred her cereal around. Gai noticed and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thinking about a boy?" he asked. She blushed and kept her gaze on the bowl in front of her.

"No!" she yelled.

"Right I know that sigh anywhere. First it was Yondaime when you were four; then it was that Kotetsu guy not to long ago. So who is it this time?" he asked. Enishi thought it over for a minute; sure Kakashi-sensei was good looking. Turning to look at her cousin she snickered.

"Nothing he's just a cute face." she said. He sighed and walked away.

* * *

_**I thought it would be funny to have Gai as her cousin c:**_


	3. Training Day

The revised Chapter 3 :) and thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

**Training Day**

Enishi placed her emptied bowl into the sink and walked over to the sofa. She threw herself onto the old creaking sofa and sighed.

"Cousin Gai!!!! You really need to buy a new couch!" she yelled. Gai walked into the room and looked over the sofa. His trademark smile on his lips he flipped his hair back and posed.

"No way I think this couch is still perfect." he said. Enishi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah right extremely perfect. I'm going out again." she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Don't stay out too late my adorable little cousin." he said. Enishi rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She walked the streets of Konoha; her hands behind her back she made her way towards the woods. A hand was placed on her shoulder; she jumped and turned around to find two familiar faces. Smiling she threw herself into the arms of a young man with brown hair; his hair covering his right eye.

"Izumo!" she squealed and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"H-hey! I'm glad to see you too b-but must you be soooo damn affectionate?" he said. She pulled herself out of his arms and pouted.

"Fine then." she threw herself into the arms of the other young man. Spiky black hair a bandage over his nose and a black bandage on his chin. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll give all my affection to Kotetsu!" she said and stuck her tongue out at Izumo. Kotetsu removed his arms from around her waist and place one on her back and the other under her knees; he lifted her up into his arms and turned to look at his friends.

"Well I don't mind getting all the affection from you _Yui._" he said. Enishi glared at her friend and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up closer to his ear and whispered.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll punch you so hard you'll go flying." she said. She pulled away from his ear and looked him in the face. She licked her lips and jumped out of his arms. Kotetsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You know you shouldn't tease a man like that." he said. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out of his grip. She walked over to Izumo and linked arms with him.

"I wouldn't call you much of a man." she said with a chuckle. Izumo snickered and pulled Enishi away as he started to run from the angry Kotetsu. They stopped running after awhile; Kotetsu caught up to them and grabbed Enishi around the waist. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll show you how much of a man I am." he said, a wicked grin forming. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"YAHHH!" People watched them as they passed by. Enishi was pounding on Kotetsu's back.

"You know you're stronger than I am." he said.

"I know but I don't want to hurt you." she said. She looked around and luckily spotted Kakashi walking the streets. "SENSEI!" she yelled. Kakashi looked around and saw her; he walked over to the group and looked up at Enishi.

"I thought I left you at home." he said. Enishi pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So I left I get bored. Sensei take me away from this monster." she whined.

"Kotetsu you mind?" Kakashi asked holding his arms out to the young girl.

"Not at all." he threw her into Kakashi's arms. "See ya guys around." he said. Izumo waved as he and Kotetsu walked away. Kakashi placed her onto the ground and put a hand on her head. He pushed her hair forward.

"Weirdo." he said and started walking away. She blushed and ran after him.

"Sensei!" she whined. He sighed and stopped; turning to look at her his gaze went toward her chest. Again she was using her arms to press her breasts together and up. He quickly averted his gaze and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What?" he asked. She grinned wickedly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sensei is such a pervert." she said teasingly. He sighed and again placed a hand on her head pushing her hair forward.

"Idiot weirdo." he said with a chuckle. "Go home: sleep: and get ready for tomorrow. Come I'll take you home again." he sighed. They walked in silence to her home. They reached the building; he placed a hand on her lower back and pushed her forward. "See ya tomorrow." he disappeared. She placed her hands on her cheeks.

"He's so cute." she walked into her home and headed towards her room. She closed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. Yawning she quickly went to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed; she was having a dream of when she was a child. She huffed and fisted the sheets. Gasping she sat up in her bed; she looked over to the clock and noticed it was 0450 hours. She laid back down on the bed forgetting she had to meet with the rest of the team. About to get back to sleep there was a soft knock on her door; she groaned and stood up. Walking over to the door she swung it open. "Whhhaaattt?" she whined. Gai laughed and placed his hand on his hips.

"Time to wake up! You have ten minutes to meet your sensei!" he said and walked away. She slammed her door shut and went to her closet. She grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to shower.

"Che who cares if I'm five minutes late." she said and walked under the warm running water. She showered as quickly as she wanted to. She dressed herself in black baggy pants and a black muscle shirt. She walked into her room and grabbed her things; her pouch of shurikens and kunai. A small orange book which she shoved into her shuriken pouch and a silver pocket watch. She looked around to see if she had forgotten anything. Her eyes widened as she spotted a pair of white leather fingerless gloves. She pulled them on and walked out of her room. Her cousin stood by the door waiting for her.

"Hey Gai." she said with a yawn.

"Aww you have to wake up early now huh? You know you're 50 minutes late." he laughed. She looked over to the clock on the wall and groaned.

"Shut up." she said with as much anger she could muster in her tired state. She walk out the door, he laughed and walked out after her closing the door behind him. They walked for awhile until they had to split. She pulled out her pocket watch and flipped it open.

"6:15." she sighed and slowly made her way to the clearing. "I'm late as fuck." she sighed. "Kakashi sensei is gonna tell old man Hokage that I didn't qualify." she groaned and trudge slowly to her destination. "Why try to rush now." Upon reaching the clearing where they were suppose to meet she yawned and walked over to a large tree. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch. It was already 0658 hrs she closed the watch and looked at the three younger genin.

"You're late." Naruto said. Enishi folded her arms across her chest and glared at the blonde. She had yet to spot Kakashi yet; it seemed their sensei was late as well.

"Yeah sensei is late too." She turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys." They just grunt in acknowledgment, she sat under the tree and went back to sleep. Naruto stared at her while she slept.

"She's weird." he said. Sakura stared at her as well.

"I wonder why she is still a genin?" she asked herself; Sasuke spoke up.

"Because her team was killed and so was their sensei. She's the only one who survived for reason's unknown. Hokage couldn't find anyone to teach her, nobody was willing to, I guess Kakashi sensei took on the job out of pity?" he said. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Everyone knows about her." he said.

"Now I wouldn't say everyone knows about her past." they turned to see Kakashi walking toward them. "Yo." he waved.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi looked down at Enishi and shook his head.

"She shouldn't have been out so late." he said. He knelt down beside her and shook her. "Hey wake up it's time to start." he shook her her a little rougher.

"Mm, five more minutes cousin Gai." she whined and turned onto her side. Kakashi blinks in confusion. 'Gai sensei is her cousin?' He mentally compares the two of them; he saw no resemblance whatsoever. 'She's cute, and he's well . . . I'm just not even gonna say it.' He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Excuse me for a minute." he walked away from the tree and laid her down on the ground. He dug through his pouch and pulled out a small bottle; opening it he placed it under her nose. She coughed and glared at him.

"Eww smelling salts what the hell?!" she yelled. He stood up and turned to looked at the other genin.

"Ok then, here's what we're going to do." He takes out three bells. "You have to try and take the bells away from me." he held the bells in front of him.

"But wait a minute, there's four of us and only three bells." Sakura said.

"Exactly, the one who doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat, you guys have until 12 o'clock. Oh and Enishi, you can only use Taijutsu, no genjutsu, or ninjutsu. You may have the skills of a jounin when it comes to your Ninjutsu I have yet to test your genjutsu but your Taijutsu stinks. For you that's what we have to improve upon." She glared at Kakashi and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey that's not fair!" she whined.

"Of course it's fair." he said with a smile. She growled and walk toward her teammates. He sets the timer. "Ok you have until 12, GO!" Everyone disappeared, she could sense them close by. She thought for minute and would try to reason with the genin to work together. It was too late Naruto went to go attack Kakashi head on.

"Idiot." she mumbled.

* * *

**well hope you guys enjoyed :) again thanks to those who reviewed.**


	4. She is a Woman

The revised Chapter 4 Yay! Well thank you all who read this c: I hope you who do read enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**She is a Woman**_

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME! I SAID FIGHT ME!" Naruto yelled. She groaned what kind of idiot was this kid?

"Uhm you're a little bit off. ." Kakashi said.

"**The only thing that's a bit off is your hair cut!!" **Naruto yelled. She watched as Naruto went to attack Kakashi head on. He shoved his hand into his shuriken pouch Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Shinobi fighting lesson # 1**Taijutsu**. I'll teach you about it." Kakashi said. Enishi watched him confused he was talking about Taijutsu but he was digging into his shuriken pouch. Was he going to use a weapon against Naruto?

"What the hell is he doing I thought . . . " She deadpanned seeing him pull out a small book. She took a closer look at it and noticed it was a familiar orange book. She gasped and blushed he was holding her favorite book in the world. It wasn't a wonder why she was able to make guys blush. Reading that book perverted her mind.

"What's wrong? hurry up and attack me!!" Kakashi said while looking at his book.

"But . . Hey?! What's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to know what happens next but don't worry, it won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi said.

"I'll totally kick your ass!!" Naruto went to attack Kakashi. He easily stopped his attacks while reading his book. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto who was dumbfounded.

"A shinobi isn suppose to be caught from behind . . . idiot . . ." Kakashi said. Enishi noticed the hand seal and gasped. Was he really going to take it seriously against a bunch of kids? Naruto would be killed if he used a fire jutsu against the blonde boy.

"Naruto!! Run away!! You're going to get killed!!" Sakura yelled giving away her postion.

"Too late." Kakashi said. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique **A Thousand Years of Pain!!!** Enishi placed a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. It was too much for her and sure bursted out laughing. She held onto her stomach it was beginning to hurt from all the laughter. She opened one eye and watched as Naruto fell into the lake. Kakashi went back to reading his book; two shuriken flew out of the water and towards the silver haired jounin. He easily caught them on his fingers.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." he was laughing at something that happened in the book. He was just toying with the young genin. Naruto came out from the water coughing; Kakashi turned his attention to the blonde boy. "Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you won won't get lunch." He said.

"**I know, I know!!!"** Naruto yelled.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." he said making fun of the young boy.

"**Kusho! I can still fight on an empty stomach!** I was just a little careless!" Naruto yelled.

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy you know." Kakashi said while walking away. Naruto did a hand seal; Enishi watched curiously as clones of Naruto came out of the water. She watched in interest as one of the Naruto's latched onto Kakashi's back and another jumping at the silver haired jounin punching him in the face. As it turned out Naruto didn't punch Kakashi at all but another clone of himself. She laughed as all the Naruto's started to fight amongst each other. Their fighting stopped and he released his jutsu leaving Naruto standing alone. The blonde boy noticed something on the floor and ran for it. A rope tied itself around Naruto's foot and he was caught hanging upside down. Kakashi came back into the clearing and picked up what Naruto was after. Kakashi started to talk with Naruto when the jounin was attacked by a swarm of shuriken.  
"AH! SASUKE YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR!" Naruto screamed. She watched closely as Kakashi turned into a log.

"Replacement jutsu." she sighed in relief.

"Now see I wouldn't be sighing in relief so soon." She turned around and spotted Kakashi right behind her. She jumped back away from the silver haired jounin. "You remember our deal right? Taijutsu only." he said with a smile. "Come on attack me." he said. Enishi growled but didn't go to attack him she knew he was just trying to aggravate her. She tugged at her gloves and got into a fighting stance. He smiled at her and waited for her attack. She lunged at him he just jumped back dodging her attacks. "Crap." she growled out.

"See now if your Taijutsu were better you could probably get a hit in." he teased. She stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists.

"Fine I'll take this seriously then!" she yelled and once again lunged at him. She jumped into the air he watched as she descended quickly. He jumped back barely dodging her attack his eye widened as the dust around her began to clear. The ground below her had been turned over; the earth cracked into large chunks. He was too dumbstruck to notice her coming at him again. She kicked him in the stomach she grinned victoriously but disappeared as Kakashi turned into a log. "Shit!" she said. About to go look for him again she felt something behind her and her arms were tied behind her back. She turned to see Kakashi standing there behind her.

"Wow, wow such brutal strength for such a cute looking girl." he said. He sat her down on the ground and kneeled before her. "Well if your taijutsu were better you could've kicked my ass." he said teasingly. She glared at him angrily, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Shut up! Don't rub it in my face!" she yelled. He looked at her in surprise; his visible eye saddens for a moment. He leans his face closer to her and whispers into her ear.

"I wonder with that kind of strength would you hurt a man in bed?" he teased. He pulled away from her and noticed her blushing. He grinned under his mask and stood up hands on his hips.

"Now who's the pervert?" he asked. She growled and turned her head away from him.

"Y-you're the one who mentioned such a perverted thing! So you're still the pervert!" she yelled. He chuckled and kneeled in front of her again. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and made her look at him.

"It's all right you'll get another chance to get another cell." he said with a smile hoping to cheer her up and change the subject at the same time.

"WHEN?! AND WITH WHO?! WHAT TEACHER WOULD TAKE ME ON!? NOT EVEN MY OWN COUSIN WILL! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO EVER CARE ENOUGH TO . . . Do you even care?" she asked sadly. He sighed heavily and sat down in front of her.

"Of course I care, a teacher always cares for their students."

"Yeah well after this you aren't going to be my sensei anymore." she pouted. He sighed and stood up; he grabbed the ropes that tied her up helping her to her feet. The bell rang and she gasped. Time was up and no one had been able to get a bell. He took her to where the others were she saw Naruto was tied up like her as well. He looked at her and started laughing hysterically. She growled and Kakashi let her go; she flexed her arms and ripped the rope off and let it fall to the ground.

"What's so funny blondie?" she said with a smirk. Naruto glared at her, Kakashi chuckled. She sat down next to Sakura and looked up at the older man. She blushed and looked down at the ground he was totally out of line back there. How could he just openly say something like that to her. Then again she did tease him a lot which if seen by the wrong person could be taken a different way.

"Well . . . there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." Sakura and Naruto were getting really excited.

"Then!! Then!! All three of us . . ." they yelled. Kakashi just smiled.

"Yup all three of you . . . . . . . should quit as shinobi." he said. Enishi lifted an eyebrow and raised her hand. Kakashi turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"Well what about me?" she asked. He chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well I'll train you but if you can find a team that will accept take you in for the Chunnin exams then you will be fine." he said. She sighed in relief and glanced at the other three. They were glaring at her especially Naruto.

"QUIT AS NINJA?!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!! AND WHY DOES SHE PASS?!! OK!! OK!! WE COULDN'T GET THE BELLS BUT . . . WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT?!!!" Naruto yelled. "Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja." Kakashi said. She sighed heavily, she had lost her temper and couldn't come in contact with the others to explain what to really do. Though there had to be a reason why Kakashi would keep her as a student maybe it was because Old man Hokage assigned her to him; that had to be it he was obligated to take care of her training. Sasuke tried to attack Kakashi only to fail miserably and become Kakashi's comfy chair; Sakura started to scream at Kakashi about using Sauske as a chair. He paid no attention to her and turned to look at Enishi; he blushed remembering what he had said just to rile her up.  
"Hey you blue hair!" he said. She growled he knew her name why was he calling her blue hair. "Your taijutsu sucks! Get better at it." he said. She pouted he just liked to point out the obvious. He started to explain why he did not pass them. Enishi looked at Kakashi only to see double her breathing was becoming laboured. She heard heavy breathing but dismissed it as her own.

_**'Haaaaa. Come child, come to the darkness, fall in. Fall in.'**_ a man whispered. She began to whimper and held onto her head.

"You guys . . . I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch . . ." Kakashi's voice began to fade; the world around began to become dark. The last thing she saw was the ground coming towards her and a pair of arms gripping her around the waist. She was surrounded by darkness she looked around for somebody; anybody that could help her. She walked around for some time before she spotted a white silhouette of a man sitting in a large chair his legs were crossed and his hand were laced together and up against his chin.

_**"Ah child, come here. Let me see you up close."**_ it said. She cautiously made her was closer to the man. As she came closer to the man she noticed he had red eyes: spiky blue and white hair; but the rest of his face was faded. He reached a hand toward her; her eyes widened noticed the sharp long nails. His hand gripped her arm his nails digging into her skin. **_"Child you are a woman!"_** he roared. _**"With your power! I cannot accept a woman as my master!"**_ he growled. He dug his nails deeper into her skin. She tried to pull away but he wasn't letting her go.

"ENISHI!" she heard someone yelled. Her eyes shot up; she looked up into a black eye. She noticed a blue mask and registered the man to be Kakashi. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. She pushed herself closer to the older man who just sat there stiff he wasn't used to being randomly touched. "Uh?"

"Sensei! I was scared!" she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Scared of what?" he asked. He warily placed a hand on her back and softly began to rub her back in a comforting way. "Hey, hey no more tears the rest of the team pass so you guys are now my cell." he said trying his best to cheer up the crying girl in his arms. She tightened her grip, he gasped, her chest was pushing up against his chest. Her chest was moving as she sobbed he stiffed up he was wishing she wasn't actually a woman but a little twelve year old like the others. She may have dressed like a boy but it didn't mean she wasn't a woman behind those baggy clothes. He was becoming aroused she was now uncomfortably close to him; he had to get her away from him. He had to keep in mind that she _is_ a woman not a child like Sakura. Maybe it was a bad idea to have had her assigned to him.

* * *

_**Insanity Rants:**_

**Thank you all who read I'm glad to have you guys reading this c: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now for more ranting yes I am taking my sweet time to revise this even though I have every chapter sitting there on my computer oh and I'll be trying to upload a new chapter for my Itachi story for those who read that story sorry for the long and I mean long wait! Sorry again well _Insanity rants over!_  
**


	5. Bridge Builder

**Chapter 5 after forever but I have 5 classes, two labs, and job so it's gonna take me forever to update anything but I will update. And thank you all who fav and reviewed and added to your story alert c:

* * *

Ch. 5 Bridge Builder**

Kakashi glanced down at the young girl she was looking at the ground. Her eyes were blank and she looked out of it. He began to wonder what happened to her when she blacked out she woke with a fright. He began to ponder if he should ask her about what had happened but quickly decided against it. If she wanted to talk she would say something. He stood up and held his hand out to her she looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"The other's have left. If you want I can take you home." he said. She shook her head no and started walking away from the older man. Kakashi watched as she slowly walked away from him. He sighed heavily and followed after her she was in too much of a daze to make home by herself. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sensei thinks I can't make it home by myself?" she asked. He smirked slowly she was returning back to herself but it was still bugging him he couldn't let her just go off by herself.

"No I think you're too stupid right now to make it home by yourself." he said. She pouted but letting him lead her home it wasn't a bad thing. He was fun to tease yet at the moment she just didn't feel like teasing the jounin she was still freaked out about what happened when she passed out. Who was that man and why was he so angry that she was well a woman? She spotted her cousin's apartment up ahead. Turning to look at Kakashi she gave him a weak smile and ran off towards the building; Kakashi sighed heavily and made his way back to his home.

"Cousin Gai!" she yelled but there was no answer. She shrugged her shoulder and made her way into the kitchen. She looked around to see if there was anything to make herself to eat. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Not even the cockroaches would eat my cooking." She shuddered at the thought. The front door opened and closed shut Gai walked into the kitchen and was immediately bombarded by his younger cousin. "Cousin Gai make me a sandwich." she said. He sighed heavily and pushed her off of him he grabbed the loaf a bread and pulled out two pieces he placed one slice on top of her head.

"There you go I made you a sandwich." he said with a grin.

"Ha, ha who would've guessed even you could have a normal sense of humor." she said sarcastically.

"I got the idea from you remember?" he said. She rolled her eyes and threw the slice of bread into the trash can. "You want something to eat?" he questioned she thought about it for a moment.

"No for some reason I lost my appetite." she made her way to her room. Gai watched her with worry but left her alone he wasn't going to bug her well for now. Enishi threw herself onto her bed and curled up into a ball. She was afraid to close her eyes what if she saw that man again he was angry and attacked her. Yet she couldn't go without sleep she was technically a ninja and there were missions to do. She slowly closed her eyes sleep would take over soon enough and her worry would go away. Enish looked at her surroundings again nothing but darkness and the white silhouette of the man from before sitting as he was the last time..

_**"Child! Again you return to my domain!? What an idiotic thing to do." **_he said. Enishi pulled her arms close to her body.

"I-I didn't mean to come here." she said. The man laughed and stood up from his seat; Enishi couldn't move something was holding her down.

_**"You know I hate women."**_ He grasped her chin and made her look up at him. She could finally see his face. Flawless milky complexion; sharp triangular eyes; his nose was not too big yet not small; his upper lip was slightly thinner than his bottom lip. His crimson eyes glaring sharply at her. _**"They're weak and let their emotions get the better of them only thing they're good for is . . ."**_ he stopped his sentence midway and looked down at her body more closely. _**"My, my such a strong gorgeous body I guess I shouldn't call you a child but compared to me you are a **_**child**_**. Child what is your name?"**_ he asked. She gulped and stuttered out her answer.

"Y-Yu-Yui Enishi Ooe-Ooedo." she noticed the look in his eyes changed completely.

_**"Y-Yui!? YOU'RE NAMED AFTER **_**HER!**_** ARE YOU?"**_ He yelled.

"W-who?!" she stuttered. He noticed the genuine confusion in her eyes and began to laugh.

_**"You don't know about them do you? Congratulations child I hope you stay ignorant to their existence." **_the man said.

"W-who are you?" she asked. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; he leaned into her ear and whispered.

_**"My name is Damien . . . I am the Devil's son." **_he whispered into her ear. Enishi sat up in a cold sweat she jumped in fright as her alarm clock went off. Damien . . . just why did she return to his domain and why did he call her there in the first place. Another thing . . . why did he say she was his master the first time they met? He scared her and not because he was the devil's son; she had a feeling that if he and his father were in the same room together with her Damien would be more frightening of the two. Something about the devil boy gave her the feeling he could easily take everything his father built. She shook off the thought, her first mission with a team was coming up after so many years she had to get ready.

* * *

A few weeks later the team was out on a mission. Enishi was seated up on a tree she was wearing a mic headset and looking down at something.

"Target in sight." She said.

"Good. Go!" Kakashi said on the other line. She ran off towards the target and abruptly stopped, Naruto had caught the cat and was now being attacked by it.

"Ok target acquired." said Sasuke.

"I'M TIRED OF THESE STUPID MISSIONS!" Naruto yelled. The team returned to the Hokage's office Enishi stared at the cats owner and cringed.

"I can see why it ran away." she whispered.

"Yes but please keep that to yourself don't want the owner to hear do we?" Kakashi said from behind her. Enishi jumped up in surprise and quickly turned to look at her sensei.

"Could you not sneak up on me like that?!" she hissed. Kakashi sighed heavily and pulled out a small notebook.

"Taijutsu sucks, ninja senses even worse than Taijutsu." he said and he wrote something down on the notebook. She snatched the small book from his hands and looked through it.

"Perverted, naïve, at times a small innocence . . ." she growled and threw the book at Kakashi.

"What the hell are you writing about me?" she hissed. He opened the notebook and flipped the page.

"No manners." he said with a chuckle. He walked away from her and joined the rest of the team, Naruto was complaining about the missions Iruka was yelling something at the young genin. She stopped paying attention to Naruto and all his commotion. The portly woman and her cat were gone Enishi huffed she wanted to ask the woman if she would sell the cat to take the poor animal out of its misery. She walked over to the team and looked at the Hokage.

"So . . . We're going to protect some guy?" she said. Kakashi looked down at her in slight surprise. The Hokage just chuckled at nodded his head.

"Yes and it seems your sense of perception is still stronger than anyone's as ever." he said. Kakashi turned his attention to the Hokage.

"So she has the ability to tell what's going on even though she's stupidly looking off into space?" he asked.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Yeah basically." the Hokage said.

"I'm right here." she whined. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair. She lowered her head letting her long hair cover her face. She was blushing and didn't want anyone to notice the blush on her face. She liked the warmth of Kakashi's hand on her.

"Hey will you come in here?" The Hokage said. The wooden door slid open an older looking man with a bottle of Sake in his hand leaned against the door frame.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the short one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!!" the man said. Naruto laughed and said

"Haha!! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face . . ." Naruto looked to Sasuke, Sakura and then back to Enishi.

"Do I look short to you?" she hissed. Naruto growled and tried to attack the older man but Kakashi held him back.

"I'll KILL YOU!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi said.

"I'm am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." he said.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Bridge Builder pt 2

**Chapter 6 after quite some time, I have many class and lots of doodling homework. XD anywho thank you for those who read this and are re-reading C: thanks for all the reviews and such and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter also I am still slowly working on my Itachi story so hopefully I can get that up soon enough now once again enjoy the revised chapter 6! c:

* * *

Ch. 6 Bridge Builder 2**

After packing needed things Enishi and the others were already outside of Konoha. She sighed heavily and looked back at the gate. "LETS GO!" screamed Naruto.

"What are you so excited about?" Retorts Sakura.

"Cause . . . Ive never left the village before." Naruto says.

"Hey am I really gonna be safe with this brat." Tazuna asks pointing at Naruto and staring back at Kakashi..

"Hehe . . . well, I'm a Jounin don't worry. Plus that tomboy over there is of slight . . . actually I would say Chunnin class." he said with a chuckle. Enish glared at Kakashi, he just smiled and slung an arm over her shoulder. Naruto was pissed off and yelled something out.

"Hey old man!!! Don't mess with ninjas I'm incredible!" Enishi sighed heavily and pulled out a pair of headphones from her pocket; she shoved the tiny contraptions into her ears clearly bored with what was going on. Kakashi plucked one of the headphones out of her ear and smiled when she turned to glare at him.

"You have to listen to your surroundings, if you remember when you so rudely stole my little notebook your senses suck." he said. She pointed at Naruto and the old bridge builder who were currently arguing about Naruto becoming Hokage.

"Do I have to listen to their ramblings as well?" she asked. Kakashi chuckled and pulled away from her grabbing Naruto's backpack holding him back from attack Tazuna.

"I said stop Moron." he said. They began their journey to the Wave country; Enishi kept one headphone in her ear the other hanging loosely to keep Kakashi happy about her listening.

"Umm . . . Tazuna-san?" Sakura questioned to get the bridge builders attention.

"What?" he answered.

"You're from the Wave country right?" she asked. Enish sighed heavily why didn't the pink haired girl just get to the point.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Sakura asks.

"No not in the wave country But . . . In most other countries . . . the culture and customs maybe different but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." Enishi rolled her eyes and stuck the other headphone piece in her ear she didn't want to listen to some lecture about ninjas. After his small lecture Kakashi noticed the other headphone was in Enishi's ear. He reached over and plucked it out she turned to glare at him. "You guys doubted Hokage-sama didnt you?" Kakashi asked the three genin they all showed a sign of guilt; Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's head. "But don't worry there wont be any ninja combat on a C-ranked mission." Kakashi says to reassure Sakura.

"Then we wont come in contact with foreign ninjas?" She asks.

"Of course not! Hahaha!" Kakashi laughed. He glanced at Enishi noticing she was playing around with her music device. He reached over and pulled it out of her hand she looked up at him in surprise as he just searched through her music list. Kakashi looked away and at the ground; Enishi looked to where he was looking at noticing a puddle of water. Kakashi turned his attention back to the music player in his hand. "What horrible taste in music." he said with a sigh. Enishi snatched back her music player and shoved it into her pocket suddenly chains wrap around Kakashi two men had Kakashi wrapped up in the chains. "What?!" He yells.

"Huh?" Sakura asks.

"What is this?!" Sasuke questions.

"One down!" One of the two men says; Kakashi eye widens in fear, he is sliced into pieces.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura screams.

"Ka . . . Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screams.

"Two down." Says the other man as both ninja are behind Naruto. Sasuke springs into action throwing shuriken and kunai at the men having their chains stuck to a tree. Enishi stares at the fight with a bored expression; Tazuna turned to look at her noticing she was just staring at the ninja bored.

"Hey aren't you gonna do anything?!" He yelled at her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why? Sasuke is doing fine by himself." she said. Sasuke jumped on the two guys and kicked them in the face, Naruto watches in awe, while Enishi still watched in boredom. The ninja released their chains from their gauntlets and one goes after Naruto, the other goes after Tazuna, Sakura puts herself in front of him.

"Sir get back." Sasuke puts himself in front of Sakura, Enishi grinned wickedly the fight had gotten slightly interesting. Kakashi comes out of nowhere and grabs both of the men. Enishi sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Just when it was getting good." she said. Kakashi glanced at her but turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. . . . . . . I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway nice job Sasuke, Sakura too." he said. Kakashi turned his attention back to Enishi glaring at her slightly. "I'll have a talk with you later." he said. She grinned and followed after him. Naruto looked pissed off at Sasuke because of something he had said. "Naruto save it for later. The claws are soaked with poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood quickly. Don't move much the poison will spread. Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Tazuna yelled.

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi said. "These are Hidden Mist Chuunin . . . these shinobi's are known to continue fighting no matter what." he said. Enish stared at the two Chuunin; they asked Kakashi how he could read their movements and he easily explained. Kakashi turned to Tazuna and stared to talk to the bridge builder. Enishi's attention was still on the two Mist Chuunin one of them turned and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed.

"I don't know I would expect you would've been smarter about something like hiding . . . then again you are Chunnin." she said with a chuckle. The man was about to say something else to her when Sakura yelled taking Enishi's attention away from the chuunin. Naruto had stabbed himself in the hand with a Kunai letting the blood out.

"With this kunai . . . I'm protecting the old man. We're continuing the mission!!" he said. Enish grinned and watched in amusement.

"Naruto . . . it's good that you're releasing the poison but . . any more and . . . you'll die from lack of blood, seriously." Kakashi said happily.

"Noo!!! That's bad I can't die from something like this!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me see your hand." Kakashi said. He stuck his hand out to Kakashi and Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto, are you a masochist? What are you thinking?!" she yelled. Enishi just laughed and watched as Kakashi bandaged Naruto's wound. Tazuna called out Kakashi to speak to him they spoke alone with each other. Naruto looked up at Enishi she looked down at the little blonde boy.

"What?" she hissed.

"You didn't help at all." he growled.

"Che, who cares it was taken care of right?" she said. Kakashi and Tazuna came back to the group they started walking again the three genin up ahead with Tazuna; Kakashi and Enishi walking behind the group.

"You didn't do shit to help at all." he said. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"They didn't need my help as you saw." she said with a chuckle.

"You could've helped the frozen Naruto." he hissed.

"Bah it all worked out in the end didn't it?" she tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"Next time you just stand there and watch I will make sure you never graduate above genin." he hissed.

"You wouldn't!" she yelled.

"You took my test, you know my requirements. So just try me little genin." he said and walked away; she growled and wiped away the forming tears.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Insanity Rants-**

**_So there we go the new chapter now I have mucho homework and much doodles to make which is drag but I must do it! Still searching for a job-o too which I really, really, really need! Ahh the horrors of lots of work but I must do it! Now I Insanity will stop babbling and hope you enjoyed the new chapter XD_  
**


	7. A league of their own

**Well here's chapter 7, I'm on vacation now so I'll try to update more often. Well I'm thankful to all of you who enjoy this story and reviewed and such I hope you enjoy this new chapter I know I like it much better than the original version. Hell I'm enjoying re-writing this cause the original sucks!** **I'll try and update my Itachi story soon as well, once again enjoy.**

**

* * *

_A league of their own._  
**

The team sat in a small boat Enishi had a hand in the water slowly twirling her hand in the water. Kakashi glanced at her and sighed heavily he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him; about to say something he was interrupted by Naruto.

"What thick mist I can't see ahead!" Naruto said.

"We should see the bridge soon, the Wave country is at the base of that bridge." Said the man who was rowing the boat. Kakashi and the others looked up, Enishi kept her eyes on the water watching her hand twirl and make ripples in the water.

"Wow! Its huge!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey be quiet, why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? Well be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." the man rowing the boat hissed. Kakashi went off in a slight daze Enishi glanced back at him.

'Wonder what he's thinking, is it about what Tazuna said about that Gatou guy?' she wondered.

"Well be there soon, Tazuna looks like we've avoided detection so far but, just in case well take the route with vegetation, it will make it harder to spot us." said the man rowing the boat. Kakashi finally coming out of his daze placed a hand on Enishi's shoulder to get her attention. She pulled her hand out of the water and looked back at him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Ah I think I was a bit to harsh back there, still next time don't just stand there." he said with a chuckle. She pouted and glared at her sensei he was taking his threat to lightly.

"That was such a mean thing to say ya know!" she whispered harshly. Tazuna glanced at them noticing how close they were to each other and just whispering. He took a sip of his Sake and outright asked them a question.

"Hey are you two some sort of couple?" he asked. Kakashi and Enishi pulled away from each other; Enishi let her hair fall over her face to hide an obvious blush that was forming. Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, no she's just a student of mine." he said. Tazuna grunted and took another sip of his Sake.

"She looks a little too old to be a student of yours." he said with a huff. Kakashi just laughed and ruffled Enishi's hair.

"She's just a little slow on her promotions." he said with a laugh. Enishi sighed heavily and stuck her hand back in the water. The boat soon docked and everyone piled out of the small boat.

"This is it for me, goodbye and good luck." said the man who was rowing the boat.

"Yeah super thanks. Ok!! Get me home safely!!" Tazuna said.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi said. Kakashi sighed heavily and looked dejected he was thinking of something. Enishi walked over to him she folded her arms under her chest and pushed her breasts up.

"Sensei you look dejected." she said. He looked down at her breasts and blushed luckily his mask was covering up his blush. He quickly looked up into her eyes and noticed a smirk on her face.

"Really now, is it really time to be acting this way?" he sighed. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I knew that would cheer you up you perv." she chuckled. Kakashi was about to make a smart remark but was interrupted.

"THERE!!!" Naruto screamed causing everyone to jump back in surprise. Heh . . . just a rat . . ." he said.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey . . .Please stop using shuriken . . . it's seriously dangerous." Kakashi said. Enishi rolled her eyes and shook her head the little blonde boy was just trying to show off.

"HEY MIDGET!!!! Stop acting like a moron!!!" Tazuna yelled, but Naruto wasn't paying any attention he was excitedly looking around.

"THERE!!!" Naruto yelled again.

"I said stop!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto over the head.

"Owww!" Naruto whined. "Somebody is after us I swear!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi walked over to the bushes where Naruto had thrown the shuriken. There was a rabbit passed out from fright; Naruto was hugging the rabbit Sakura was scolding him. Enishi was staring at the rabbit in Naruto's arms Kakashi noticed she was slightly curious.

"Sensei?" Enishi questioned but was interrupted.

"Everyone get down!!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi grabbed Enishi pushing her down to the ground underneath him. A man was standing on a large sword imbedded into a tree. Everyone stood up and stared at the man. He wore bandages over his face; he was shirtless but a belt like strap around his neck diagonal across his chest disappearing into his pants; long arm black and white spotted arm warmers and shin high leg warmers; he wore grey stripped pants; his head band worn at the side of his head.

"Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi said. Naruto was poised to attack but Kakashi placed a hand in front of the blonde stopping him from doing anything. "Everybody get back, this ones on a whole other level, it will be a little tough unless I do this . ." Kakashi placed a hand over his head band readying himself to lift it.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza said. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Kakashi gives orders to protect Tazuna; Enishi reluctantly complied she didn't like the old bridge builder but she had to follow orders. Kakashi lifted the head band showing off his hidden sharingan. Enishi was dazed to see the red eye in her sensei's eye socket; how had he come to acquire the eye he wasn't a Uchiha not that she knew of.

"SHARINGAN!! SHARINGAN!! What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled causing Enishi to come out of her daze.

"Sharingan . . ." Sasuke began to explain what the Sharingan was. "But that is not the only ability the sharingan has." he said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe exactly that's not all . . . what's even scarier is. . . that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them." Zabuza said. Enishi looked up at the shirtless man; he began to speak once again. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team . . . I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said. The man who has copied over a 1000 jutsu. Copy ninja Kakashi. Now lets end the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza said, shocking Tazuna. "But . . .Kakashi!!! It seems I have to beat you first." pushing off the tree and taking his sword with him Zabuza jumped into the water just in front of them. Zabuza came out of the water and was standing on top of it.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled.

"And on top of the water!" Sakura excalimed. A small mist was starting to form.

"Ninpou . . .Hidden mist no jutsu." He disappeared leaving only a leaf in his former place.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of the Hidden Mist . . . . he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. . . . It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guy be careful. Enishi!" he said. Enishi turned her attention to Kakashi he was still staring straight ahead. She quickly made her way over to him her back towards the lake while she faced Naruto and the others.

"What?"

"Looks like it's time to test your skills, be careful his Taijutsu doesn't suck like yours." he said. Enishi growled even in such a dangerous situation he was still able to poke fun at her inability to perform Taijutsu well.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto yelled.

"8 choices." came Zabuza's voice.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"Liver, Lings, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said. Enishi noticed that Sasuke was shaking from the fear she was about to say something but Kakashi got to it first.

"Sasuke. Don't worry. . . . I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said.

"It's over!" Zabuza said and attacked. Kakashi shoved everyone out of the way and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach.

"Sensei behind you!!" Naruto yelled. A second Zabuza came at Kakashi from behind; the one in his hands turned to water. Kakashi looked back but it was too late he was sliced in half. Sakura screamed but Kakashi had turned into water. He was right behind Zabuza a kunai to the Hidden Mist nin.

"Don't move!! It's Over!!" he said. Enishi sighed in relief placing her hand over her heart.

"Hehe it's over? You don't get it. There no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe . . but that was impressive of you. At that time you had already copied my water clone no jutsu . . . You had your clone say those words . . . to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me, Nice plan but . . I'm also not that easy . . ." Zabuza was behind Kakashi a kunai to the silver haired jounin's neck. The Zabuza in front of him turning into water puddle.

"That one's a fake too!" Naruto yelled. Enishi's eyes widened men of their caliber were no laughing matter she began to wonder if she really was of jounin level or if Kakashi was right; was she really chunin level.

"Oh crap." she whispered.

* * *

**Well Insanity here so like I said before I'm on vacation so I will try and update more often unless I find a job or get what's his face to finally talk to me lol just kidding. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Insanity away!!!!!!!  
**


	8. Most Likely He's Still Alive

**Most Likely He's Still Alive

* * *

**

**Well here's chapter 8????? I forget XD Well of course I was busier than I thought I would be over the summer. Of course it takes me forever with my Itachi story I have no ideas for that one *sigh* Hm well of course this is much better than the original version how much better I don't know XD Thank you guys for the reviews and for the favorites you guys are awesome c= Well enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Zabuza kneeled down slightly and reeled his arms back to swing his sword forward. Kakashi looked back at Zabuza started to swing the sword forward. Kakashi threw himself onto the floor dodging the attack. The force of the swinging sword pulling back on Zabuza. He quickly twisted himself around switching from his right to his left hand to grip the sword. Zabuza aimed a kick at Kakashi who looked at the man in surprise. The force of kick sending them flying away from each other. Zabuza regained his composure quickly and started to run towards Kakashi. He stopped in his tracks and noticed something on the ground. Kakashi had landed in the water . . .

"Foolish . . ." Zabuza said and disappeared.

"Sensei!" Naruto screamed. Enishi just stared at the men in awe. She gripped the hem of her shirt and shook her head.

"No . . . compared to them . . . I . . . I am nothing but a genin." she said. Kakashi came out of the water and Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Heh fool." he said. He performed a jutsu trapping Kakashi in a prison of water. "You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, ya know? First I'll take care of them." Zabuza started to makes hand seals. Two water clones came out from the lake. "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas . . . but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushed with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook . . . then you can start calling yourself ninja . . . you guys shouldn't be referred to as ninja." One of Zabuza's clones disappears and knocks down Naruto. Enishi kept her eye on the other clone he was just standing there.

"YOU GUYS!!! TAKE TAZUNA-SAN AND RUN AWAY!!! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AT BEATING HIM!! AS LONG AS HE'S KEEPING ME TRAPPED IN THIS PRISON, HE CAN'T MOVE. THE WATER CLONE CANNOT GO VERY FAR FROM HIS REAL BODY. JUST RUN AWAY NOW!!!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto was staring at the clone of Zabuza in fright; he started to run away but stopped and looked at his injured hand. He looks back at the Zabuza clone; he started to run toward the clone.

"NO DON'T!" Kakashi yelled.

"He . . ." Sasuke started.

"Naruto what are you thinking?!" Sakura yelled.

"Bah . . . idiot." Zabuza said. Naruto came back skidding to a halt in front of the team.

"What are you doing jumping in all by yourself?! We genin don't stand a chance against him!!!" Sakura yelled. She stopped yelling when she noticed the forehead protector in his hand.

"Hey . . . you eyebrowless freak . . . put this in your handbook. . . the man who will one day become Hokage Leaf Village ninja Uzumaki Naruto!! Sasuke lend me your ear." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuske asked.

"I have a plan."

"Pfft . . .Teamwork from you."

"Now . . . let's get wild."

"A lot of arrogance but do you stand a chance?" The clone asked.

"What are you doing?! Run away!! This fight was over the moment I was caught!! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san did you forget that?!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto turned to look at Tazuna.

"Old man . . ."

"Well . . . I planted this seed myself . . . I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys . . . fight as much as you want." Tazuna said. Enish smirked, she watched at the second clone was moving slightly poised to attack at any second.

"You guys will never grow up." Zabuza said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Going to keep 'playing' ninja eh? When I was about your age these hands were already dyed red with blood." Zabuza said,

"Devil Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Ah . . . so you heard a little about it."

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village also known as the Blood Mist Village . . . there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

"Hm you even know about that graduation exam." Zabuza said.

"That exam?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza started laughing. "What's this graduation exam?" Naruto questioned once more. Zabuza started to laugh even harder.

"Fight to the death between the students" Zabuza said. "Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it . . . until one of them loses his life. These friends who had helped each other and shared dreams . . ." Zabuza said.

" . . . . terrible . . ." Enish and Sakura said.

"10 years ago, the hidden mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when a devil appeared." Kakashi said.

"Change? What change? What did this devil do?" Sakura questioned.

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students." Kakashi said.

"That sure was fun." Zabuza said. Enishi noticed he had a look of pleasure in his eyes. The clones attacked, one going after Naruto and the others while one came after Enishi. She jumped over the clone as it swung its sword at her. She landed behind the clone and threw a kunai at it. He lifted his sword and blocked the kunai. It stood there staring at her he laughed and reeled his arms back and swung his sword forward. Enishi threw herself to the ground she quickly stood up as the clone was thrown back with his sword. As he spun back around and stared at her intently.

"I was right to think you're stronger than those brats!" the real Zabuza yelled. Enishi took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the clone she was fighting. He lifted his sword once more and swung it at her; she disappeared. The clone looked confused not knowing where she had gone.

"Where did that bitch go?" the clone asked looking around. A hand stuck out from the ground and grasped the clone's ankle. "What the hell?" The clone questioned. The hand crushed the clones ankle causing him to turn into water. Enishi pulled herself out of a hole in the ground and started coughing.

"Blech mud in my mouth." she whined. Her eyes widened as a large wave a water was coming towards them. "Higher ground, higher ground, higher ground . . . TREE!" she jumped into a tree just in time but was still soaked by the water hitting the trees and splashing up. She looked towards the others and noticed Zabuza was on the ground a young man with a mask standing up on a tree branch. Kakashi came down from the tree branch he was standing on. He checked on Zabuza's pulse confirming if he was dead.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." the young man said.

"That mask you're a hidden mist hunter nin." Kakashi said.

"Impressive. You are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" the team and Tazuna questioned.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mists hunter-nins team." the young man said. Naruto looked between the kid and Zabuza before yelling out the young man.

"What the hell?!! Who are you?!!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy." Kakashi said.

"I'm NOT ASKING THAT!? THAT ZABUZA. THAT ZABUZA WAS KILLED!! A GUY THAT STRONG. A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY A KID!!! BY A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT THAT ME!! WE LOOK STUPID!! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT?!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I know how you feel but . . . but this is also the truth. In this world there are kids younger than you yet stronger than me." Kakashi said. Enishi disappeared from her spot on the tree branch and next to Kakashi. He glanced at her and quickly looked away. The young man was next to Zabuza.

"Your battle is over now. . . and now I must dispose of this body since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell." the young man disappeared.

"He's gone!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi pulled down his forehead protector.

"Haa, Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!!" Kakashi said.

"Hahahahaha! Super thanks guys!! Come to my house and relax for awhile!!" Tazuna said excitedly. Kakashi's body gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Huh?!! What's wrong?!! Kakashi sensei!!" the team yelled. Enishi picked Kakashi up and carried him piggyback. Everyone stared at her oddly she just rolled her eyes.

"What?! You guys want to drag him or would you rather that I carry his weight?!" she yelled. Kakashi looked down at her he didn't want to be in this situation at the moment. Enishi was wet her hair was sticking to her face. Her _white_ muscle shirt was sticking to her body; he thought about her earlier question. Yes he would rather be dragged at the moment than be carried by a fully developed 18 year old. They reached Tazuna's home quickly; Tazuna's daughter helped make a futon for Kakashi; the rest of the team helped Kakashi into the futon. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami stared at the wet Enishi and sighed heavily.

"Come I'll show you where you can change out of those wet clothes." Tsunami said. Enishi stared at her wet backpack and sighed heavily.

"Into what? All my spare clothes are wet." she said. Tusnami took her to the bathroom and came back with some spare clothes. Enishi dressed and looked at herself in the mirror she felt uncomfortable. She walked into the room where everyone was. Kakashi had fallen asleep and Naruto and Sakura were whispering and looking at her. She shook her fist at the two who quickly shut up. She sat down and glared at the floor. She started pulling at the hem of the shirt Tsunami let her borrow. The shirt was fine but the older woman had given her a skirt. Naruto crawled over to Enishi and stared at her for awhile.

"Hey, hey, we're planning on looking under Kakashi's mask want to help us?" Naruto whispered. Enishi thought about it for awhile and nodded her head. They crawled over to Kakashi and slowly started to reach for his mask. Kakashi's eye shot open and they yelled and fell back, Kakashi sat up. Enishi placed her hand over her heart it was beating rapidly the older man scared the hell out of her.

"Jeez." she whispered.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei you're awake." Tsunami said as she walked into the room. Enishi noticed Kakashi was in thought; and she wasn't the only one.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Well . . . Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there." Kakashi said.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? How did that mask boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

"Ha? How could we know? The masked boy took the body with him?" Sakura said, Enishi noticing a slight smug look on her face.

"Yeah . . . if he needed proof of his work, he could of just taken his head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Enishi quickly realized what Kakashi was talking about.

"No way." Sasuke said.

"Yeah exactly." Kakashi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Most likely Zabuza is alive." Kakashi said. Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto all had shocked looks on their face.

"What the hell do you mean??!" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi sensei, you checked and said he was dead?!" Sakura yelled. Enishi placed her hands over her ears. The children yelling was getting on her nerves they needed to learn how to keep their mouths closed.

"Yeah I did . . . but that was most likely just a momentary death. The needle weapon that Hunter nin used unless it hit a vital organ, has a low probability of killing your opponent it's an item even used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of a much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These 2 points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him. We can't ignore that possibility. Kakashi said.

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter nins are suppose to kill Missing nins." Tazuna said,

"No with all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive theres no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi. Kakashi said. Naruto looked happy about Zabuza not being dead.

"Sensei what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move." Sakura said.

"You guys will receive training." said Kakashi

"Huh? Training?" Sakura questioned. "Sensei!! What's a little training going to do?!! Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura . . . who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto. You've improved the most. But obviously this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." said Kakashi.

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime, so should we be training?" Sakura asked.

"About that a person a put in a momentary death situation should take a while before their body returns to normal." said Kakashi.

"So we train until then!! sounds like a lot of fun!!" Naruto exclaimed. Enishi stood up she wanted to get out of Tsunami's clothing they were very uncomfortable. As she stood up a little boy came in.

"That's not fun . . ." the little boy said. Enishi had a feeling the boy was going to be annoying and bratty. She left the room to go find her clothes hoping they were dried. She walked outside and found them hanging on a clothes line. She picked all her clothes off of the clothes line and went inside. She could hear Naruto yelling at the young boy. She went into the bathroom and dressed herself in her clothes. She tugged at her shirt and smiled it was a little wrinkled but she didn't care. She came out of the bathroom and went back to where everyone was. The little boy left the room as she came in, he went upstairs.

"Sorry." Tazuna said. Naruto followed after the little boy; Enishi shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Tsunami. She bowed slightly to the woman and handed her the clothing.

"Thank you." she said. Tsunami smiled and took the clothes from Enishi's hands. Enishi went over to Kakashi and plopped down on the floor next to him. Kakashi looked at her she looked at him and smiled. Tsunami had left the room to go make dinner; Kakashi stared at Enishi for a bit. He tapped her on the shoulder; she looked at him.

"Hey I can't train you like the others." he said.

"Oh, ok so what am I going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I do have a question. Are you an earth user? I saw the fight you had with the clone, you disappeared and your hand popped out of the ground, so?" he questioned.

"Oh . . . oh! That?! When I threw myself to the ground I had enough time to focus a concentrated punch to the ground making a hole large enough so when I stepped into it I would disappear into the hole. No jutsu just freaky strength." she said with a chuckle.

"Hm than how did you concentrate your strength to only one spot? I would think you would need chakra for that?" he asked.

"From what I can remember . . . my father told me that the Ooedo's can control their strength to the point that it can be concentrated. It was never really explained to me . . . my father said that somewhere under Konoha is a Oodeo temple with the clan's secrets, something that was hidden from us by the leaders of Konoha. Wish I could find it but then again why waste my time eh?" she said. Kakashi nodded his head. Like every other family there were always secrets that members of the clan never know only those who created the clan know the family's true secrets. Kakashi could see it in her eyes she wanted to know more about herself but in the end was too scared. Something had scared her when she had fainted and in the end it caused her to never want to know about herself. Kakashi sighed heavily he needed to figure out how to train her in taijutsu but what he could do he didn't know. He knew by tomorrow he would be better and be able to train the younger ones but Enishi was difficult not only train at the moment but difficult to handle. She loved to tease him and would do so at any moment. He glanced at her and noticed she was laying down. Her shirt was lifted up and she was rubbing her stomach. "I'm hungry." she whined.

"Well go help Tsunami if you want dinner to be finished quickly." he said. Enishi shook her head no and sat up. She pushed herself close to Kakashi and placed a hand on his thigh.

"I wanna stay with sensei." she said. He looked around to noticed no one was in the room but them and she had taken the opportunity to tease him. Well if she was going to be that way two could play at that game and he could play just twice as hard. He glanced down at her his eye sparkling with mischievousness.

"I remember asking you a question during the qualifier." he said. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "With that strength could you hurt a man in bed? I want to try it out, what about you? Are you willing to test it out with me? No one is around at the moment, we could do a little quickie." he said. She blushed and looked down at the ground; he got her there she knew that he was now going to play along with her and he would get her back even worse. He chuckled knowing that he was making the perverse girl blush.

"Sensei is a pervert." she said.

"Well if you're going to play this game I'm going to play as well." he said. She smirked and pushed herself closer and wrapped a leg around his.

"Ok then sensei I'll keep playing let's see how long you can keep up with me." she said. Kakashi was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming towards the room. She pulled away from him and laid down on the ground once more lifting her shirt and rubbing her stomach. Kakashi sat there looking as if he was in thought.

_"Damn her she's going to go that far huh? Well then little girl I'll show you how this game is really played."

* * *

_

_**XD ok . . . well they're perverts. Anyways I hope someone enjoyed reading this. Who knows when I'll get the next one out maybe next monday I don't have classes on Monday I'll try it then ok well**_

_**Insanity out! Though Insanity never really leaves you does it XD  
**_


End file.
